


Habit

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc have a routine.





	Habit

Jean-Luc set the table for breakfast with a grin on his face. Beverly would be arriving soon for their usual breakfast of coffee and croissants, a meal they finally agreed on after the near-disaster on KesPrytt. Beverly would let herself into his quarters, kiss him on the cheek, and accept the cup of coffee he would hold out to her. She would pretend not to notice when he added three spoonfuls of sugar and half a jug of cream to his own cup to make it palpable. 

After breakfast, they would walk together to the turbolift and they would separate – her to Sickbay and him to his ready room. They would see each other again at the daily briefing, where they would make plans for lunch – a quick lunch in Beverly’s office unless they had more time. And in the afternoon, one or the other would find an excuse to visit the other to share an afternoon cup of tea.

They had a standing order for dinner. The only evenings they ate apart were if Beverly was rehearsing for a play or if a surgery had run late, but even if she missed sharing dinner, she would still show up at his quarters around ten in the evening to share a nightly drink. After a drink – sometimes it was a glass of wine, other times a brandy, and still other times they just enjoyed a cup of tea together - Beverly would give him a kiss on his cheek to wish him a goodnight, he would go to bed, and the cycle would continue in the morning.


End file.
